bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Bohrok
'''Bohrok' are insectoid automatons whose main purpose was to clean all matter from the Isle of Mata Nui. This mission's purpose is to ensure that the camouflage of Flora on Mata Nui's face is gone in preparation for him returning to an upright position. Initially awakened early by Makuta Teridax, the Bohrok swarms were defeated by the Toa Mata when the Toa trapped the Bohrok's twin Bahrag queens in a Cage of Solid Protodermis. The swarms were reawakened by the Toa Nuva to resume their quest of destruction, and have since gone back to sleep when their mission was completed. History When creating the Av-Matoran, the Great Beings destined a percentage of them to transform into the mechanical Bohrok at a certain point of their lives. Basing the Bohrok off their previous creations, the Baterra, the Great Beings designed the Bohrok to clear away Mata Nui's camouflage once he was ready to depart a world. Once the transformation is complete, they are then teleported to the Bohrok Nests to be fitted with Krana. It is known that the Brotherhood of Makuta knew about Bohrok very well: the Brotherhood commissioned the construction of Exo-Toa armor as a failsafe against a possible Bohrok rampage, and the Brotherhood also ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to construct replicas of Bohrok to aid them in their conquest of the universe. The first recorded encounter between Bohrok and Matoran occurred beneath Metru Nui, when a group of Lightstone Miners broke into a Bohrok Nest below Onu-Metru by accident. Inside they discovered the word "Bohrok" carved into the wall. Several were immediately shipped to the Archives, where archivists quickly discovered that the Bohrok were inorganic and that the dormant Krana inside each Bohrok were fully organic and alive. The Bohrok showed no evidence of having ever been built. An archivist named Mavrah hypothesized that the Bohrok were once biomechanical beings that had somehow evolved to become unthinking machines driven by organic brains. However, this theory was lost over time. ''Protection During the return trip from Mata Nui to Metru Nui, the Toa Metru encountered some Bohrok; these Bohrok were controlled not by Krana, but worms that had been captured by Teridax, and subsequently escaped their confinement. Beware the Bohrok A thousand years later, after his initial defeat by the Toa Mata, Teridax sent a beacon to wake the primary Bohrok swarms. As planned, the Bohrok immediately made for the surface of the Isle of Mata Nui, and began the Bohrok Invasion. The Toa Mata battled the swarms, collecting each breed of Krana and tracking their menace to the underground lair of the Bahrag, twin queens of the Bohrok. After the defeat and imprisonment of the Bahrag, the Matoran reprogrammed the Bohrok without their Krana, to aid in rebuilding the villages they had destroyed. However, all the Bohrok and their smaller helpers, the Bohrok Va, returned to the nests when the Bahrag were on the verge of being freed by the Bohrok-Kal. About a month or two later, following directives listed on a scroll in the Great Temple, the Toa Nuva returned to the Bahrag's lair and freed the queens, who proceeded to re-awaken the swarms to resume their mission of devastation. This time, the Bohrok proceeded without interference, except for a new arrival, the Kardas Dragon, which destroyed several Bohrok before being badly injured by the swarms. With no further hindrance, the Bohrok quickly finished their task and promptly returned to their nests to go back to sleep. Destiny War During the Siege of Metru Nui led by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the small group of Bohrok in the Archives were awakened by Toa Krakua, using his Sonics powers. The group then emerged onto the surface of Ta-Metru, where they were locked in combat with an invading group of Rahkshi, which were barricading their way to Mata Nui. The Bohrok eventually won the battle and promptly left in order to fulfill their programming by cleansing Mata Nui. Terra Nui The Aquavak and Necrovak are two unique breeds of Bohrok found on the Isle of Terra Nui and virtually no where else in the Matoran Universe. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Bohrok were re-awoken on the island of Mata Nui after the Great Spirit died. As they no longer had a reason to perform their island-cleaning task, they instead worked side by side with Matoran. Abilities & Traits Bohrok are insectoid, non-living, automaton entities which normally function under the control of a Krana, which follow telepathic commands by the Bahrag queens. Krana are regarded as the Bohrok's greatest strength, as it allows them to assimilate others into the swarm, but also their greatest weakness, since removing the Krana renders the robotic Bohrok dysfunctional and thus helpless, although the Matoran of Mata Nui were able to modify the Bohrok to obey simple commands. Bohrok possess extendable necks that allow them to thrust their heads forward over a great range in a short time. They use this ability to chip away at obstacles in a jackhammer-like fashion, and as a last resort, to fling their Krana onto the faces of attackers. For travel, the Bohrok can compress their bodies into a spherical form, a form they also take while lying dormant inside the Bohrok nest. In this form they can roll across the ground via high-velocity spherical locomotion and, when fitted with Krana Vu, even fly short distances. If faced with an obstacle too great for individual members to overcome, Bohrok have the ability to form Bohrok Kaita, which pools the attributes of the three individual Bohrok into one more powerful being. Breeds There are eight known types of Bohrok: *Aquavak, Bohrok of Aquatics *Gahlok, Bohrok of Water *Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice *Lehvak, Bohrok of Acid *Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone *Necrovak, Bohrok of Sand *Nuhvok, Bohrok of Earth *Tahnok, Bohrok of Fire Each breed can channel their specific element or power through a pair of shields which every Bohrok carries. The eight known breeds each approach their mission in different ways and are aided by corresponding Bohrok Va. There are believed to be at least four other types of Bohrok: *Åvolok, Bohrok of Radiation *Herdok, Bohrok of Jungle *Krånok, Bohrok of Crystal *Tårvok, Bohrok of Iron These four breeds are presumed to exist due to the presence of their corresponding Bohrok-Kal and Bohrok Va-Kal. Quotes Appearances *Protection'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bohrok Promo Comic'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' (Appendix) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Comic 12.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Promo Animations'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Bohrok Category:Species Category:Bohrok Category:Automatons Category:Ballom Category:Toa_Ausar